disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daytrip of Doom!
"Daytrip of Doom!" is the second episode of the Disney XD animated series DuckTales. It premiered on September 23, 2017. Synopsis The nephews take Webby to Funso's Fun Zone and have a dangerous run-in with the Beagle Boys. Plot The episode begins with Scrooge waking up to the new day. He finds a disheveled Mrs. Beakley at his door to greet him while Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby are currently engaged in foam-dart tag. Among the boys, Webby takes the game most seriously, donning night-vision goggles and traps to hunt them down. Scrooge doesn't mind their antics and even tells Dewey not to shout when he's aiming at something. As Scrooge walks to the bathroom, Mrs. Beakley voices her disapproval with their behavior, as it damages the house she alone has to clean up. Scrooge still dismisses these concerns until he arrives to find Donald bathing in his bathtub. Finally furious, Scrooge summons everyone to a family meeting to lay dow the limits of the manor: his space is his space, and refer to Mrs. Beakley for any other rules. Mrs. Beakley continues the meeting after Scrooge leaves, and reveals own complex set of rules for the ducks. Much to Donald's chagrin, one of them is that nobody is above her or Scrooge, not even Donald. The two get into a fight, telling the kids to leave. After leaving, the kids ponder what to do for the day. Webby suggest playing more games; the boys immediately turn this down and Louie suggest they instead go to Funso's Funzone, a family playground. Because Webby has never been outside the manor before, Dewey invites Webby who is excited about the idea. Accepting the offer, Webby, due to her concern about acting awkward on the trip, tries to play it cool. Things do not go in stride during the trip however, as Webby causes trouble on the bus ride spurned from her excitement, causing the driver to kick the kids off the bus. The boys take this in stride, and opt to walk to Funso's instead, although they now find themselves through a shady part of Duckburg. Along the way, they are spotted by Beagle Boys (consisting of Burger, Bouncer and Big Time), who recognize the duck children as Scrooge's. At Funso's Funworld, the nephews go around enjoying the facility their own way; Dewey climbs into a never-ending ball pit, and Louie gets some food with Webby. At the Pizza Pier, Louie persuades the staff to getting free tokens and free drinks. Webby is horrified, but Louie asks her to try out his methods. Webby fails this due to her integrity, which gets her and Louie kicked out by the manager. Outside, the Beagle Boys sneak into the Funzone dressed up as the company mascot, and try to capture the kids during an arcade game Webby is participating in. Webby gets so into the game that she doesn't realize Bouncer sneaking up on her, and she accidentally beats Bouncer up, who then trips over the arcade cords and thus erases all high scores. While the boys don't have any resentment towards Webby, a mishap involving the kids trying to escape the ball pit with a grappling hook causes Webby to accidently cause a fire. With this, Webby and the nephews are banned from Funso's. Before the boys can lament their status, they are taken away by Bouncer still in his Funso disguise, who ties them up in a rope while Big Time calls for their mother, Ma Beagle, to see their bounty. When Ma Beagle arrives, she is annoyed that the Beagle Boys captured Scrooge's kids and thus effectively making themselves his targets. At that moment, Donald and Mrs. Beakley arrive, having been informed of the kids' capture due to a failed ransom note sent to Donald. While Beakley tries to coordinate an attack strategy, Donald, completely furious that the Beagles have his nephews, gives in to his rage and pummels the Beagles. Back in Funso's, Webby manages to get out of her ropes, although she's she worried about how the boys think of her after everything. The boys tell Webby that they would never judge her, and she shouldn't be worried about what she's good at. With their encouragement, Webby devises a plan to beat Ma Beagle. Using themselves as diversions, the boys pretend to be Webby to trick Ma Beagle into following them, and soon the villainous beagle gets herself trapped in the ball pit and in a net places by Webby. Donald and Beakley enter with the battered Beagle Boys, much to Ma Beagle's discontent, and the duck family reunites. Back at the manor, Donald apologizes for his misdemeanor as Beakley apologizes to Donald for deeming him irresponsible. With Webby, the nephews agree that Webby is fine the way she is and are open to a new game of Webby's choice. Webby chooses foam-dart tag again, with all the boys immediately declaring to play on Webby's side this time. Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey *Ben Schwartz as Dewey *Bobby Moynihan as Louie *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley/Jane (credited as Server) *Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle *Eric Bauza as The Beagle Boys Trivia *A clip from this episode was shown in the DuckTales panel at the 2017 D23 expo. *Funso's Fun Zone is a parody of the family fun center Chuck E. Cheese's. *This is the first episode where Launchpad is absent. Gallery DuckTales-2017-27.png|"Good morning you gleaming bin of bounty." DuckTales-2017-35.png DuckTales-2017-30.png DuckTales-2017-31.png DuckTales-2017-28.png|Huey, Dewey and Louie tell Webby about Funso's Fun Zone DuckTales-2017-32.png DT2017 Beagle Boys.jpg DuckTales-2017-33.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-11.png|Webby knocking out Big Time with a frozen pizza Daytrip of Doom! 1.jpg DuckTales-2017-43.png DuckTales-2017-29.png|Donald attacking Bouncer DuckTales-2017-44.png References Category:DuckTales (2017) episodes